1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ingredients for rolled sushi such as xe2x80x9cnegi-toroxe2x80x9d (i.e., minced raw fatty tuna mixed with fine leek cut pieces) inserted at the center of rolled sushi.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Various raw fish was arranged as a roll core at the center of rolled sushi. Some of the sushi gradients, e.g., minced, flaked or chipped raw fish such as xe2x80x9cnegi-toroxe2x80x9d was lengthened little by little and sandwiched at the center of sushi rice (vinegared rice). Chipped salmon, conger, etc., were also disposed little by little at the center of sushi rice to make rolled sushi.
In case of use of the minced, flaked or chipped raw fish as the roll core, making of the rolled sushi was an extremely cumbersome work. It was also difficult to finish end faces of the rolled sushi with a good appearance.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a frozen sushi ingredient for roll cores ensuring a hygienic and easy making of rolled sushi with clean end faces and a good appearance.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a frozen sushi ingredient for roll cores, comprising a plate including a plurality of elongated grooved segments which are formed in parallel; and a plurality of frozen sushi ingredient bars composed of flaked, chipped or minced raw fish which is filled into the plurality of grooved segments and frozen for retainment within the plate, the plurality of frozen sushi ingredient bars being intactly used as roll cores for sushi.
Preferably, the opened top side of the plate is covered with a transparent film.
The plurality of grooved segments and the plurality of frozen sushi ingredient bars may each have a square section.